Death is the only option
by Kalian
Summary: heheheheheheh look and fine out oh i'll give ya all a clue somone dies cuz a sadness and beacuze his friend did somone thing he RELLY did NOT LIKE!


In a message dated 12/19/2003 6:21:03 PM Eastern Standard Time, Ashleyguo writes:  
  
  
  
  
  
Heya peeps! im hypaaaaaaaaaaa...  
ok u know the drill: turn away now or face doom while scrolling down and freeze ur computa 2 times like me :)  
III  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/19/2003 3:24:31 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Empwin92  
To: Ashleyguo, LimePurple91, keynike289@yahoo.com, cocacoladewd@yahoo.com, chabreck@mindspring.com, keynike28@yahoo.com, Lissydoo, jesthebest@bellsouth.net, snoopy_bear2002@yahoo.com, TiNyTiGeR412  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/18/2003 7:30:38 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Popeye6490  
To: Empwin92  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/18/2003 6:51:16 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: HvyMetalforLife  
To: Babychristie, Chilln82890, Drtbkr515, Frogathome1990, Hermecrab, Palaminogirl93, Popeye6490, Punkerchicktoo, RoxyquiksilverP, , DeeCann13  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/18/2003 6:07:36 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: SportyPrincez91  
To: HvyMetalforLife  
  
  
In a message dated 12/13/2003 9:01:29 PM Eastern Standard Time, PuNkRoCkgUrL1345 writes:  
  
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/13/2003 9:01:29 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: PuNkRoCkgUrL1345  
To: SportyPrincez91  
  
  
  
In a message dated 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time, Bmxicanboy writes:  
  
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Bmxicanboy  
To: DudeWhrsMyMind6, sassy143r@excite.com, Sk8TerWiTnObRaIn, ScHmOLeN 50, Soccerserb5, Spoiledhoe88, FITbikeco954, gothic_kitten09@yahoo.com, RomanHoliday29, tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Toofat2getupkids, Trebikes, ILuVdRuMmErBoizX@bellsouth.net, inspectthedeck@excite.com, IXI Wu TaNg IXI, PuNkRoCkgUrL1345, PUNK411142, PLaYa4LyFe12, PeterParkerLova, Sarabugchic, Superscorer05, domichula6969, Drtjpr dave, HoTkAm225@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 7:28:49 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: DudeWhrsMyMind6  
To: Amybaby78, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Aisaac333, andrea_31890@hotmail.com, XoItaLiAnBaBi38, XoItalianBabe4e, Tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Timmytott, Bmxicanboy, BMXBUM90, Musicgirl0826, SwEetNsOuR455, Lrf46, Rachelart77, RAPPGIRL91, Dancechica533, ADL411, Qtprincess4268, QTPIE62591, Xx BaAbi BoO oO  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/6/2003 10:16:01 AM Eastern Standard Time  
From: XoItalianBabe4e  
To: Sarabugchic, Aquaqueen2733, AnGeL Qt 4e 143, Xx BaAbi BoO oO, Xo LiDdLe Qt 477, Xo Qt PaTuTi 4e, Diamondqueen307, OopunkipinkoO, JESSVIC2, Qtprincess4268, DudeWhrsMyMind6, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Vanuska  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/5/2003 6:36:50 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Aquaqueen2733  
To: ARMELCR, Akita122ks, Brat12333, CaramelCream0, Cuddlepuppy9, DayDreamBear14, Hmo710, Jdp5163, Karenashleypeter, K9kid1991, Monkeydog33, Princessyaya11, Singer993, SMenzor, SOCCERGIRLCARB, SwimChamp2294, The123calkids, XoItalianBabe4e  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:47:37 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: CATLOVER050  
To: Aquaqueen2733  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:13:22 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: FarmGirl 910  
To: AmericanG002, Angel2003Gr, Angelface7719, BravesRock10, Britt44440, CheerBritt15, Coolcat005, CATLOVER050, Daddys Fi Dog711, Funkyg930, Journalist10, JSshawty16, Kittyandkyky, Ltlpanda6652, Scootergirl52193, Tmscheerchic6, Towpathkid2, Twinkleslol  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:43:51 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Angel2003Gr  
To: JillyBilly93  
CC: Cracysoccergrl, AngelTess1992, Babygirl600Baby, Cheetahbaby9, CrasyGCboy, CrazyAngel 50 11, CUTIEfrutie92, Cutiekinna, FarmGirl 910, JAYQ1130, JAZZYRELLA, Crazybaseboy, Jcsonicboy, kameroncachesmith@hotmail.com, Twinkletoes1092, letaangel2003@yahoo.com, LisA 2004gR, Luckey177  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/03 7:32:41 PM Pacific Standard Time, Cracysoccergrl writes:  
  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Re: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:32:41 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Cracysoccergrl  
To: CrasyGCboy  
CC: Crazybaseboy, Angel2003Gr, hkasiangrl@hotmail.com, FANCYFACE1121, litokrazybaby@yahoo.com, IrishDancinGirl, JillyBilly93, kutiejenn01@hotmail.com, dolphinsweetie91@yahoo.com, Moey91592, OzzyBoi, vivi_christy@hotmail.com, Poppie869, RachelRogers18, SAM102S, TabithaP09, Teencrazy3, dislilazngurl27@yahoo.com, laffytaffy1224@hotmail.com, TroubleNMore, Wacki91  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/2003 2:55:16 PM Pacific Standard Time, monkeylover112003@yahoo.com writes:  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Bmxicanboy  
To: DudeWhrsMyMind6, sassy143r@excite.com, Sk8TerWiTnObRaIn, ScHmOLeN 50, Soccerserb5, Spoiledhoe88, FITbikeco954, gothic_kitten09@yahoo.com, RomanHoliday29, tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Toofat2getupkids, Trebikes, ILuVdRuMmErBoizX@bellsouth.net, inspectthedeck@excite.com, IXI Wu TaNg IXI, PuNkRoCkgUrL1345, PUNK411142, PLaYa4LyFe12, PeterParkerLova, Sarabugchic, Superscorer05, domichula6969, Drtjpr dave, HoTkAm225@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 7:28:49 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: DudeWhrsMyMind6  
To: Amybaby78, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Aisaac333, andrea_31890@hotmail.com, XoItaLiAnBaBi38, XoItalianBabe4e, Tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Timmytott, Bmxicanboy, BMXBUM90, Musicgirl0826, SwEetNsOuR455, Lrf46, Rachelart77, RAPPGIRL91, Dancechica533, ADL411, Qtprincess4268, QTPIE62591, Xx BaAbi BoO oO  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/6/2003 10:16:01 AM Eastern Standard Time  
From: XoItalianBabe4e  
To: Sarabugchic, Aquaqueen2733, AnGeL Qt 4e 143, Xx BaAbi BoO oO, Xo LiDdLe Qt 477, Xo Qt PaTuTi 4e, Diamondqueen307, OopunkipinkoO, JESSVIC2, Qtprincess4268, DudeWhrsMyMind6, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Vanuska  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/5/2003 6:36:50 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Aquaqueen2733  
To: ARMELCR, Akita122ks, Brat12333, CaramelCream0, Cuddlepuppy9, DayDreamBear14, Hmo710, Jdp5163, Karenashleypeter, K9kid1991, Monkeydog33, Princessyaya11, Singer993, SMenzor, SOCCERGIRLCARB, SwimChamp2294, The123calkids, XoItalianBabe4e  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:47:37 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: CATLOVER050  
To: Aquaqueen2733  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:13:22 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: FarmGirl 910  
To: AmericanG002, Angel2003Gr, Angelface7719, BravesRock10, Britt44440, CheerBritt15, Coolcat005, CATLOVER050, Daddys Fi Dog711, Funkyg930, Journalist10, JSshawty16, Kittyandkyky, Ltlpanda6652, Scootergirl52193, Tmscheerchic6, Towpathkid2, Twinkleslol  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:43:51 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Angel2003Gr  
To: JillyBilly93  
CC: Cracysoccergrl, AngelTess1992, Babygirl600Baby, Cheetahbaby9, CrasyGCboy, CrazyAngel 50 11, CUTIEfrutie92, Cutiekinna, FarmGirl 910, JAYQ1130, JAZZYRELLA, Crazybaseboy, Jcsonicboy, kameroncachesmith@hotmail.com, Twinkletoes1092, letaangel2003@yahoo.com, LisA 2004gR, Luckey177  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/03 7:32:41 PM Pacific Standard Time, Cracysoccergrl writes:  
  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Re: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:32:41 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Cracysoccergrl  
To: CrasyGCboy  
CC: Crazybaseboy, Angel2003Gr, hkasiangrl@hotmail.com, FANCYFACE1121, litokrazybaby@yahoo.com, IrishDancinGirl, JillyBilly93, kutiejenn01@hotmail.com, dolphinsweetie91@yahoo.com, Moey91592, OzzyBoi, vivi_christy@hotmail.com, Poppie869, RachelRogers18, SAM102S, TabithaP09, Teencrazy3, dislilazngurl27@yahoo.com, laffytaffy1224@hotmail.com, TroubleNMore, Wacki91  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/2003 2:55:16 PM Pacific Standard Time, monkeylover112003@yahoo.com writes:  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/13/2003 9:01:29 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: PuNkRoCkgUrL1345  
To: SportyPrincez91  
  
  
In a message dated 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time, Bmxicanboy writes:  
  
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Bmxicanboy  
To: DudeWhrsMyMind6, sassy143r@excite.com, Sk8TerWiTnObRaIn, ScHmOLeN 50, Soccerserb5, Spoiledhoe88, FITbikeco954, gothic_kitten09@yahoo.com, RomanHoliday29, tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Toofat2getupkids, Trebikes, ILuVdRuMmErBoizX@bellsouth.net, inspectthedeck@excite.com, IXI Wu TaNg IXI, PuNkRoCkgUrL1345, PUNK411142, PLaYa4LyFe12, PeterParkerLova, Sarabugchic, Superscorer05, domichula6969, Drtjpr dave, HoTkAm225@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/10/2003 7:28:49 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: DudeWhrsMyMind6  
To: Amybaby78, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Aisaac333, andrea_31890@hotmail.com, XoItaLiAnBaBi38, XoItalianBabe4e, Tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Timmytott, Bmxicanboy, BMXBUM90, Musicgirl0826, SwEetNsOuR455, Lrf46, Rachelart77, RAPPGIRL91, Dancechica533, ADL411, Qtprincess4268, QTPIE62591, Xx BaAbi BoO oO  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/6/2003 10:16:01 AM Eastern Standard Time  
From: XoItalianBabe4e  
To: Sarabugchic, Aquaqueen2733, AnGeL Qt 4e 143, Xx BaAbi BoO oO, Xo LiDdLe Qt 477, Xo Qt PaTuTi 4e, Diamondqueen307, OopunkipinkoO, JESSVIC2, Qtprincess4268, DudeWhrsMyMind6, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Vanuska  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/5/2003 6:36:50 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Aquaqueen2733  
To: ARMELCR, Akita122ks, Brat12333, CaramelCream0, Cuddlepuppy9, DayDreamBear14, Hmo710, Jdp5163, Karenashleypeter, K9kid1991, Monkeydog33, Princessyaya11, Singer993, SMenzor, SOCCERGIRLCARB, SwimChamp2294, The123calkids, XoItalianBabe4e  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:47:37 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: CATLOVER050  
To: Aquaqueen2733  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/4/2003 4:13:22 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: FarmGirl 910  
To: AmericanG002, Angel2003Gr, Angelface7719, BravesRock10, Britt44440, CheerBritt15, Coolcat005, CATLOVER050, Daddys Fi Dog711, Funkyg930, Journalist10, JSshawty16, Kittyandkyky, Ltlpanda6652, Scootergirl52193, Tmscheerchic6, Towpathkid2, Twinkleslol  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:43:51 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Angel2003Gr  
To: JillyBilly93  
CC: Cracysoccergrl, AngelTess1992, Babygirl600Baby, Cheetahbaby9, CrasyGCboy, CrazyAngel 50 11, CUTIEfrutie92, Cutiekinna, FarmGirl 910, JAYQ1130, JAZZYRELLA, Crazybaseboy, Jcsonicboy, kameroncachesmith@hotmail.com, Twinkletoes1092, letaangel2003@yahoo.com, LisA 2004gR, Luckey177  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/03 7:32:41 PM Pacific Standard Time, Cracysoccergrl writes:  
  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Re: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **  
Date: 12/3/2003 10:32:41 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Cracysoccergrl  
To: CrasyGCboy  
CC: Crazybaseboy, Angel2003Gr, hkasiangrl@hotmail.com, FANCYFACE1121, litokrazybaby@yahoo.com, IrishDancinGirl, JillyBilly93, kutiejenn01@hotmail.com, dolphinsweetie91@yahoo.com, Moey91592, OzzyBoi, vivi_christy@hotmail.com, Poppie869, RachelRogers18, SAM102S, TabithaP09, Teencrazy3, dislilazngurl27@yahoo.com, laffytaffy1224@hotmail.com, TroubleNMore, Wacki91  
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/2003 2:55:16 PM Pacific Standard Time, monkeylover112003@yahoo.com writes:  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!  
**  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/10/2003 10:13:46 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: Bmxicanboy   
To: DudeWhrsMyMind6, sassy143r@excite.com, Sk8TerWiTnObRaIn, ScHmOLeN 50, Soccerserb5, Spoiledhoe88, FITbikeco954, gothic_kitten09@yahoo.com, RomanHoliday29, tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Toofat2getupkids, Trebikes, ILuVdRuMmErBoizX@bellsouth.net, inspectthedeck@excite.com, IXI Wu TaNg IXI, PuNkRoCkgUrL1345, PUNK411142, PLaYa4LyFe12, PeterParkerLova, Sarabugchic, Superscorer05, domichula6969, Drtjpr dave, HoTkAm225@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/10/2003 7:28:49 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: DudeWhrsMyMind6   
To: Amybaby78, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Aisaac333, andrea_31890@hotmail.com, XoItaLiAnBaBi38, XoItalianBabe4e, Tinaxoxo@comcast.net, Timmytott, Bmxicanboy, BMXBUM90, Musicgirl0826, SwEetNsOuR455, Lrf46, Rachelart77, RAPPGIRL91, Dancechica533, ADL411, Qtprincess4268, QTPIE62591, Xx BaAbi BoO oO   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/6/2003 10:16:01 AM Eastern Standard Time   
From: XoItalianBabe4e   
To: Sarabugchic, Aquaqueen2733, AnGeL Qt 4e 143, Xx BaAbi BoO oO, Xo LiDdLe Qt 477, Xo Qt PaTuTi 4e, Diamondqueen307, OopunkipinkoO, JESSVIC2, Qtprincess4268, DudeWhrsMyMind6, DramaQueen101290, LiL hOt AnGeL 4e, Vanuska   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/5/2003 6:36:50 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: Aquaqueen2733   
To: ARMELCR, Akita122ks, Brat12333, CaramelCream0, Cuddlepuppy9, DayDreamBear14, Hmo710, Jdp5163, Karenashleypeter, K9kid1991, Monkeydog33, Princessyaya11, Singer993, SMenzor, SOCCERGIRLCARB, SwimChamp2294, The123calkids, XoItalianBabe4e   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/4/2003 4:47:37 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: CATLOVER050   
To: Aquaqueen2733   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/4/2003 4:13:22 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: FarmGirl 910   
To: AmericanG002, Angel2003Gr, Angelface7719, BravesRock10, Britt44440, CheerBritt15, Coolcat005, CATLOVER050, Daddys Fi Dog711, Funkyg930, Journalist10, JSshawty16, Kittyandkyky, Ltlpanda6652, Scootergirl52193, Tmscheerchic6, Towpathkid2, Twinkleslol   
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Fwd: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/3/2003 10:43:51 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: Angel2003Gr   
To: JillyBilly93   
CC: Cracysoccergrl, AngelTess1992, Babygirl600Baby, Cheetahbaby9, CrasyGCboy, CrazyAngel 50 11, CUTIEfrutie92, Cutiekinna, FarmGirl 910, JAYQ1130, JAZZYRELLA, Crazybaseboy, Jcsonicboy, kameroncachesmith@hotmail.com, Twinkletoes1092, letaangel2003@yahoo.com, LisA 2004gR, Luckey177   
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/03 7:32:41 PM Pacific Standard Time, Cracysoccergrl writes:  
  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!**  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   
Subj: **Re: find out who u'll marry...it's really freaky **   
Date: 12/3/2003 10:32:41 PM Eastern Standard Time   
From: Cracysoccergrl   
To: CrasyGCboy   
CC: Crazybaseboy, Angel2003Gr, hkasiangrl@hotmail.com, FANCYFACE1121, litokrazybaby@yahoo.com, IrishDancinGirl, JillyBilly93, kutiejenn01@hotmail.com, dolphinsweetie91@yahoo.com, Moey91592, OzzyBoi, vivi_christy@hotmail.com, Poppie869, RachelRogers18, SAM102S, TabithaP09, Teencrazy3, dislilazngurl27@yahoo.com, laffytaffy1224@hotmail.com, TroubleNMore, Wacki91   
  
  
In a message dated 12/3/2003 2:55:16 PM Pacific Standard Time, monkeylover112003@yahoo.com writes:  
  
**This is freaky! Try this and see if works.**  
  
**For those of you already married,see if you end up with the same name as your spouse. **  
  
**Hey, guess what!?!**  
  
**You can really find who you will fall madly in love with when you get older! **  
  
**Cool, huh? **  
  
**All that you have to do is scroll down thinking about who you want to be with and then after you send this to 15 peeps a fortune cookie will appear so click on it and it will tell you the name and address of your person!**  
  
**Now SCROLL!!! **  
  
**To Scroll down find your true love!!! **  
  
**Think hard and deeply!!! **  
  
**@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@   
@@   
@@@  
@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@@   
@@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@@  
@@@@@@  
@@@@@  
@@@@  
@@@  
@@  
@  
  
STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**STOP **  
  
**I SAID STOP!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now start sending!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 0-5 peeps keep dreamin'!!! **  
  
  
  
**Send to 6-10 peeps you will dream of ur wish...**  
  
  
  
**Send to 11-14 peeps you're getting closer!!!   
  
  
**  
  
**Send to 15 peeps or more... **  
  
  
  
**After you send the fortune cookie will appear and guess what??? **  
  
**Tada!!!**  
  
  
  
**Now send away!!!**  
  



End file.
